Thyella
Thyella Windsplitter is an Elven Ranger who travels across Kardolan in an attempt to stop the ultimate destruction of the Mortal Plane. Raised in the elvish settlement of Riverfall, bordering the Winterlands, she was trained by her teacher Lo'ren to defend the balance of nature and all those within it. Her mentor's death and a disagreement with the Elders of the village prompted her untimely departure, taking only her bow, her laurels and her trusted companion Archimedes with her. Later, she became a member of the Hunters of the Starry Night, and merged with Archimedes to combine their strength into a winged valkyrie. Physical Traits *Race: Elf *Gender: Female *Height: 5'8 *Weight: 140 lbs. *Age: 120 years old. (Appears early- to mid-twenties.) *Hip-length, wavy blonde hair. *Green eyes. Personality Thyella is known for her stubborn personality, sticking religiously to the ideals passed down to her by Lo'ren. She will refuse to do anything that might disrupt the balance of nature. However, she takes an "ends justify the means" stance on innocents and murder, believing that any evil that might be done would be balanced by the good it may produce. She prefers to be outside when possible, with the exception of extreme cold, due to the fact that she was raised in warm, sunny weather. Alignment Thyella is Chaotic Good, which means she will do things that she believes will better the world as a whole, even if it requires getting her hands dirty. She despises governments and monarchies, believing that wide-spread rule can only serve those on top of the food chain. Storyline Pre-Game History Thyella was born in a small elven village bordering the Winterlands that seperated the cold winterlands of Main Kardolan from the Elven Wilds. Her father, a baker, was known for being overprotective due to a loss in his family prior to her birth. As a baby, her mother visited an older elf named Lo'ren who lived on the outskirts of the village. He claimed Thyella had a "gift", and despite her father's protests, took her under his tutelage. She spent the next 119 years learning the ways of ranging from him, including archery, tracking, and communicating with animals. It is during this time that she met Archimedes and took her first life, that of a human who had wandered into the Wilds and chopped down an oak for firewood. She spent more time at Lo'ren's cabin than she did her own home, an issue which has caused a rift between her and her father ever since. During her 120th year, Lo'ren explained that his duty was done, and bid Thyella to end his life. In the fields behind his cabin, she killed with a single arrow to the neck. The penalty for murder within the Wilds is death, and Thyella was forced to flee as a fugitive towards the village of Fallcrest. Solo Story Thyella took some time to return home, hoping to honour Lo'ren and visit her family. However, she was visited by the Mysterious Stranger who warned her of "wings of Death" and a threat to the Wilds. It disappeared as quickly as it appeared, and an Elven Lawbringer soon arrived to bid her to appear for her trial, where she stands accused of murder. The Elder Council explained that the only reason she was not killed on sight was due to her assistance in protecting the Wilds, and she would have to prove her worth to leave with her life. She refused all options and claimed the trial was an unwinnable farce and an attempt to kill her. A Warder named Micelon spoke on her behalf and asked to convene with the Heart of the Forest before continuing the trial, which would resume the next day. It quickly became clear that something had befallen Micelon, and Thyella was tasked to bring him back alive, or she would join him in death. Luckily, she found him alive, tortured by Lycans on the way to the Heart. After dispatching of them silently, she took some of their supplies and threw Micelon over her shoulders. After a foul welcome from the High Elder, Micelon was taken to the healers and Thyella was shown to temporary quarters. There, she took a moment to investigate their supplies, only to discover a sigil of the Webbed Scale which bid the Lycans to kill Micelon and herself. Upon bringing this information to Micelon, he named her Warder of the Wilds in his absence. It was then that she was brought before the Council again, accused of attacking and attempting to murder Micelon to hide the fact that the Heart found her guilty. In return, using her powers as Warder, Thyella accused the High Elder of attempting to frame her by attacking the one person who could prove her innocence, and of being a member of the Webbed Scale. Trapped by the accusations, and without any other Elders to support her, the High Elder took her own life, revealing herself to be a drow in disguise. Days later, the Council suggested the place of the new High Elder be taken by a resurrected Lo'ren, an idea which sent Thyella into a rage. Against the Council's suggestions, she secretly convened with Lo'ren's spirit, tearfully bidding him not to return to the Mortal Plane. The reunion was short-lived, however, and following the ordeal, found herself too emotionally drained to remain in the Wilds any longer, leaving the city in Micelon's hands until her return. Paragon Path Months later, emotionally and physically beaten by accusations in the Dwarven city of Hammerfall, the Hunters of the Starry Night offered her a proposition: to merge with her soulmate, Archimedes, to regulate her emotional and physical stability and combine their strength. Thyella and Archimedes accepted, and the two of them combined to give Thyella wings and heightened senses. In addition, she now shoots the very stars she swore to protect. Relationships Father: Thyella's relationship with her father is strained, due to his disapproval of Lo'ren and Thyella's great love for him. However, she acknowledges that he knows her better than anyone else currently alive. Mother: While she gets along with her mother well, she finds talking to her a bit forced. They are almost strangers. Lo'ren: Lo'ren was, and is, the most important figure in her life. His teachings and sacrifice constantly drive her to continue on her journey. While their relationship was very much filled with love, it was in no way romantic. She is loyal to him to a fault, and once would have died if he had asked her to. The guilt of what she did continues to haunt her when she sleeps, though she seems to be coping in her own way. Bant: Thyella's oldest companion, whom she met soon after arriving in Fallcrest. While she still hopes to trust him as she once had, his rebirth and unnatural form are hard to overlook - not to mention his slightly more sinister attitude. Still, when she sees echoes of the dwarf she knew, she feels slightly lighter, and is probably the member of the party she is most willing to protect. Gauthak: To say that Thyella and Gauthak have their problems would be an understatement. Even if she managed to overlook his blatant racism and attempted genocide, she finds him overly brash, unnecessarily reckless, and overall displeasing. That said, they she does admire his prowess in battle, and can relate to his stubborn attitude and need to protect his own. Elorin: Thyella gets along rather well with Elorin, due to their similar mindsets and Elven heritage. She often carries around tea and will offer him some (as is Elven custom), and finds herself more willing to relax around him compared to her more volatile companions. Behind Bant, she would probably consider Elorin one of her closest allies. Therai: While she does not respect Therai's business practices, she does appreciate that one other member of the party understands 'cause and effect', and is slightly comforted that Therai will not go on (or allow) a rampage if it does not benefit his goals. However, their goals do not always align, which causes a deal of friction between the two. Reciful: She considers Reciful unpredictable - and not in a good way. He will kill and plunder for seemingly no reason, and can be trusted (along with Bant and Gauthak) to collapse any attempts of diplomacy. In addition, she finds his dark arts unnatural and unsettling, and does not trust them to be reliable in battle. That said, he hasn't killed her yet and has helped her more than she would have anticipated, though she will continue to sleep with one eye open. Mr. Walrus: Thyella feels a sort of kinship with Mr. Walrus, having lost someone important to her as well, and fond of his honest (if not rough) way of taking care of things. He has been a consistent asset and, despite the smell of vodka making her a bit ill, enjoys his company. Word in Fallcrest is that the two are romantically involved, but Thyella has not heard these rumours, and would deny them if she had. Thus far, their relationship is amiable and nothing more. Quotes *"Take your time. Steel your heart. Make every arrow your last." *"Actually, I would say this is ''your trial." *"I. Am not. A ''murderer!" *"Nature's being an ''idiot!''" -- DM contribution Category:Player Characters